Young Justice: Uprising
by softballplayer363
Summary: Death, revenge, and power rules over the world now... Most of the World's heroes are in hiding, but not us... We stand strong against the opposition. Like a big family, we stand united. The opposition is growing stronger everyday and more and more of us keep disappearing... What will happen if the World is left to the wrath of the destroyer of worlds? Young Justice season 3
1. Aftermath

Author's Note: This story will hopefully be multiple chapters and will convey our story of young justice season three. This story was co-written by Moontrance6. Just a warning there will be many different young justice couples in this story. We picked the couples that we believe would actually happen if season three took place. Please note this is our first fanfiction.

Disclaimer: We do not own the Young Justice or the characters used in the story. If we did Wally would not have "died" and there would be a season three.

Young Season Three: The Uprising

Location Unknown

Time Unknown

With blazing fire on each side of the thin, unstable path the men continued to walk towards the overpowering castle. The men walked towards the gates were guards confirmed their identities. They opened the mile high doors, shockingly, with ease. The men continued forth and discussed their plans.

"If I invade earth and defeat its heroes with your help. What's in it for you," questioned the man.

"The heroes will fall, and you will take earth with our help. Then you will come back to Apokolips, and you won't have to worry about anyone ever again. Darkseid, you ask what's in it for me revenge and power that's all," said the other man.

"I like you Savage. I agree to your terms, but why did you send a young sidekick here," questioned Darkseid.

Darkseid and Vandal Savage arrived at another set of doors. The doors opened on command and the men walked in inspecting the contents before them. Before them lay a limp figure chained to a wall.

"This sidekick is greatly involved with the heroes, and as of now he is being mourned by all. He will become useful, but for now have your fun." Stated Vandal Savage while gesturing to the figure before them.

"Very well, you will have your way. I will move forth with the plans."

Watchtower

July 4, 21:16 EDT

"Team Alpha will be Superboy, Miss Martian, and Beast Boy, you will be going to Mars to help Green Beetle. Team Beta will be Tigress, Kid Flash, Bumblebee, and Guardian, you will search for proof that LexCorp is bringing out the Reach drink under a different name. Everyone else will be Team Gamma, you will all follow Batgirl's lead on Vandal Savage." Aqualad remarked.

Alpha squad headed to Green Beetle's bioship at the end of the hangar. While Gamma squad surrounded Batgirl for the mission assignment. Beta squad started towards Miss Martian's bioship.

Bioship

July 5, 2:23 CDT

Tigress is at the controls of the bioship being she's a senior member. Kid Flash sits to her right, Bumblebee sits to her left in front of Guardian.

"Umm, not that I'm not loving the whole silence thing, but I can feel the tension." Stated Bumblebee.

The bioship started to dim because of the horrible emotions.

"Sorry," Tigress muttered.

Tigress's pov

Sitting at the controls of the bioship, my thoughts keep shifting to Wally; what we could've been... I mentally scold myself for letting my thoughts wander from the mission. I sit up straighter in my chair for I am Tigress, Artemis is no more. She died with Wally. Wally died two weeks and everyone is giving me so much sympathy, but I don't want sympathy…I want answers! Whoever did this, whatever did this….is going to pay, I won't rest until I take from them what they took from me…Everything…..

Get your head back in the game! I look at my squad and get a sad, reassuring smile from Bee and I force one back.

"You gonna be ok, girl?" Bee asked with concern painted all over her face.

I put on the same stone, cold mask that I have worn ever since getting back to the Watchtower. "Yes, I am perfectly fine, thank you for your concern." I say coldly.

Looking at Kid Flash, my mind plays tricks on me; I became Tigress in order to get away from this painful memory and yet he brings the memory up. Tearing up, I look away trying to get a grip on my state of mind. The league offered me a chance to go back into retirement, but I wasn't going to go back to our house. I wouldn't be able to take the empty house that was once the symbol of my love, my life, my future, my everything; now it is a shell of what I once had and will always haunt my dreams. Bringing my attention back to the present I look at Kid Flash once more and push those thoughts to the back of my mind, these tears that I am holding in are for when I am alone not during the middle of a mission.

"Art…. I mean Tigress, are you going to be alright?" Kid Flash asked as he looked at me with sympathetic eyes

"For the millionth time, Yes! I will be alright! I will make it!" I yell, losing my cool, trying to convince them as well as myself.

"Sorry to interrupt this, but we have arrived." Guardian said looking out of the window.

I landed the bioship, still in camouflage mode, on top of a building across from LexCorp. Slowly I sauntered out behind the others pushing Wally from my mind one last time.

Metropolis

July 5, 3:05 CDT

(Nobody's POV)

Kid Flash exited first followed by Bee and Guardian. Lastly, Tigress sauntered out of the bioship gathering worried looks from her teammates.

"We'll split up in teams of two. Guardian and Kid Flash (she gulped when saying Kid Flash) will take the west side. Bee, you and I will take the east side. This is a covert mission do not engage; get the information we came for and get out…good luck, and stay safe." Tigress told the team.

Kid Flash hit the center of his uniform turning it black; then he and Guardian headed west towards LexCorp. Tigress looked at Bee who nodded in confirmation and the two headed east.

Lexcorp (West side)

July 5, 3:15 CDT

With Tigress and Bee

Tigress flew through the shadows towards LexCorp at lightning speed wanting to get the mission underway. Bee went into bumblebee mode and scouted ahead. The two quickly found themselves at the ventilation system entrance shown in the building layout they looked over before the mission. Tigress unscrewed the panel and entered the system followed by Bee. Tigress screwed the panel back and the two went on their way. Tigress stopped after taking three rights and two lefts then tapped a button on her glove which pulled up a hologram map like Robin's and Nightwing's.

"Alright we should be good here." Stated Tigress with authority in her voice. Tigress tapped her link.

"Tigress to Watchtower, we are ready for stage two."

"I read you Tigress, I just hacked the systems. You don't have to worry about cameras or sensors, but stay alert. Batgirl out."

Tigress pushed the panel out from below and leaped out of the ventilation system followed by Bee who flew out. The two headed towards the elevators at the end of the hall. The only way to the secret east side lab Superman discovered on accident a couple years ago. They reached the elevator and the door started opening automatically.

"Please tell me you did that," Bee begged before the doors opened all the way.

Tigress shook her head in response. The elevator doors opened to reveal Deathstroke.

Author's Note: We hope you enjoyed episode one. Remember to review. Criticism is welcome and so are questions. Feel free to ask they may or may not be answered depending on the question. Next episode/chapter should be posted by next week.


	2. Secrets

**Author's** **Note**: We would like to thank everyone who viewed, favored, and followed this story. We would also like to send a special thanks to **Bluegirl3. **We appreciate your review and advice. Your questions will be answered in this chapter. We hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Young Justice or the characters used in this story.

**LexCorp (West side)**

**July 5, 3:17 CDT**

**With Tigress and Bee**

Tigress shook her head in response. The elevator doors opened to reveal Deathstroke. Deathstroke nodded at the two girls and walked by them nudging Bee as he did. Tigress and Bee looked at each other and went into the elevator.

**Bludhaven**

**June 18, 15:27 EDT**

**Nobody's POV**

Deathstroke walks into an abandoned warehouse and stops in the middle of the room.

"Tigress, you can come out," Deathstroke states.

Tigress walks out of the shadows. She then walks right in front of Deathstroke and rips her mask and necklace off.

"You can drop the act. We both know the truth." Tigress states furiously.

Deathstroke smirks and looks into the shadows.

"Yes, I'm here you wanted to see me, Artemis."

"Since you know the truth, and we don't want our secrets exposed yet. We've decided to make a deal. What do you want?"

"Besides Nightwing, I guess taking Lex Luthor down would fit my needs."

"Why would you want to take Luthor down?"

"The less competition the better. You give me the information I need to get into LexCorp and guarantee my safety. Only then will your team's secrets be safe. As a bonus, your Martian can even take my place at the summit tomorrow. Deal?"

"Deal."

**LexCorp (East side)**

**July 5, 3:15 CDT**

**With Kid Flash and Guardian **

Kid Flash sped ahead of Guardian as the two closed in on their target the ventilation system, of course. No better way to travel as a superhero.

"This is so crash. How many times do you get to play the bad guys part," Kid Flash excitedly asked.

"Too many to be considered good." Guardian responded only being half sarcastic.

"Alright, it's time to crash the mode," Kid Flash stated rubbing his hands together grinning evilly.

Kid Flash used his small, bony hands to vibrate the screws out and the two entered the air tight ventilation system. Kid Flash of course crawled ahead. After a series of rights and lefts the two arrived at their desired location. Guardian tapped his link.

"How are we looking?" Guardian asked.

"You're all clear. The main mission objective has been completed. Batgirl out."

Kid Flash looked at Guardian with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Main mission objective. I thought that was to get proof that LexCorp is bringing the Reach drink out under a new name? Unless, the girls already got the proof."

"Yeah, that must be it. We should still get our proof too." Guardian said relaxing a little bit. Ops no spoilers.

The two leapt out of the ventilation system and arrived at Luthor's office. Guardian went to the computer and installed the flash drive that Batgirl gave him before the mission. Twenty-seconds later the two of them were back in the ventilation system scurrying out of the facility.

**Watchtower**

**July, 4 21:16 EDT**

**With Gamma**

The remaining members gathered around Batgirl. Batgirl pulled up a computer screen showing the North Pole. Everyone quickly dropped their smiles.

"Ever since Wally's disappearance there has been weird energy signals coming from this exact location. Robin, Wondergirl, and Blue Beetle will go and investigate. I believe this has to do with Savage. The rest of you will stay and train with Aqualad."

Robin, Wondergirl, and Blue Beetle exchanged glances. Then looked back at Batgirl as the rest of the team followed Aqualad.

"This is just a lead. If you guys are uncomfortable I understand, but this is all we got. You guys are the most capable team to send on this mission. Keep contact. It's suspected for you guys not to find anything just try."

With that said Batgirl walked away. After Robin and Wondergirl changed to their winter gear they headed to the zeta tubes and they were beamed to the North Pole.

**North Pole**

**July, 5 00:05 EDT**

**Nobody's pov**

Upon being zetaed to the Northern most part of the world, the three heroes started their search for the weird energy waves. Even though none of them were as close to Wally as the original team, all were saddened at the thought of Wally and how his last moments were spent in this very spot, protecting the world with the ultimate price…his life.

"**I advise against staying here to long, my sensors are picking up unique energy waves, ones that I can't identify." Scarab said in Jaime's head. **

"Ok, I tell the team, insecto" Jamie replied out loud,

"You'll tell the team what?" Robin asked walking over to Blue.

"It's just that Scarab doesn't find these energy rays safe…" Blue said looking around as if he could see the potentially deadly beams.

"Hey guys, come check this out!" Wondergirl called out from across the slippery, icy valley.

Running over to see what the blonde was freaking out about, Blue ran up and saw that she was holding a strange crystal in her hand.

Looking past Blue, Cassie was looking for Tim. "Where's Tim?" the Amazon asked in a worried voice.

"I swear he was just with me, Hermana." Blue replied looking out over the completely flat, barren land.

"I'm sure it's nothing..," Cassie replied, "He disappears like this all of the time." As she said that, she turned her back on Blue and when she turned around to ask him something, he was gone….Touching her ear piece Cassie began to try to inform Batgirl on the strange disappearances of her friends, "Watchtower, this is Wondergirl something weird…" and with that she was cut off.

**Watchtower**

**July, 5 00:10 EDT**

**Nobody's pov**

"Wondergirl, please repeat that." Batgirl instructed over the communication system. "Wondergirl….come in Wondergirl!" Batgirl was starting to panic, usually the blonde wouldn't stop talking and now, nothing…. "Cassie please!" the red head pleaded, giving up after several minutes… Batgirl was saddened by the fact that she could've possibly sent them to their deaths….

**Author's Note: We hope you enjoyed the chapter remember to review. Feel free to ask questions.**


	3. New Discoveries

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update. We've had a busy schedule. Anyway thanks to our viewers. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Young Justice or anything famous.

**Location unknown**

**July 5, 00:11 EDT**

**Cassie's POV**

I wake up with a pounding headache. Ugh what the heck happened? I slowly open my eyes. Were the heck am I? Suddenly it all comes back to me.

"Blue… Robin," I shout at the top of my lungs.

"Easy, esè." Remarked a voice heavy with a Hispanic accent that I knew so well.

I turn around to find Jamie. I run and give him a huge hug. The smile from my face drops.

"Where's Robin?" I ask the panic choking my voice as I stare into his eyes.

"Missed you too." He replied in mock hurt as he offered me a small smile.

I see movement in the corner of my eye, taking my eyes off of Jamie… I notice Robin standing behind, a few feet back. The smile reappears on my face, but vanishes again. I look around to see a dark, barren, rugged landscape, nothing like Earth.

"Where are we," I questioned with a frown as Robin joined us.

"I'm not sure… but there's no signal or anything," Robin answered as he checked his wrist computer sighing angrily as it proved to be useless.

I start to ask another question …when suddenly, someone sweeps my legs out from me. My face hits the dirt, I can taste it for a second and then everything goes black.

**Robin's POV**

I turn just in time to see Cassie face plant. Her attacker wears a dark cloak with a hood covering his face, obviously trying to intimidate me. Just as I begin to engage, I find myself on the ground with a knife to my neck.

"State your name and business," a mysterious voice says furiously, pressing the blade lightly into my neck.

"Robin from Earth…" I'm cut off by a man's voice.

"Tim… Cassie… Jamie…" The voice said in surprise as he moved off of me.

I'm lifted off the ground to face the guy who took out Cassie. I nod slowly as he pulls away his hood to reveal his face, Richard Grayson. He's missing his mask, has new scars, and is in need of a shave, but there's no mistaking him, my brother. Without a thought, I embrace him in a tight hug… Which turns out to be incredibly awkward. We quickly break apart.

"Hey, why did you attack us?" Jamie questions glaring at Nightwing,

Nightwing runs his hand through his hair just like he always does when he's nervous.

"I'll explain later, right now we have to get to safety." He says quickly as he gives their surroundings a quick look before bending down and picking up the unconscious Wondergirl.

I look at the man who had me pinned. He just nods then pulls down his hood. What? I suddenly, see a beautiful blond **GIRL** standing before me, with the knife still in her hand and a look of determination across her perfect face.

"Yeah let's go," the girl says as she marches ahead of us, clearly set on getting back to safety.

I stand there in shock, watching the girl continue to walk ahead...not bothering to glance back and make sure we were following. Jamie elbows me.

"How's it feel to be beaten by a girl?" He teased with a grin as he set off after the girl.

I don't hear his question…I just follow her willingly across the rocky, uneven terrain, my eyes glued on her back the whole time. Who was she? Who was this beautiful girl that seemed to have combat training, but managed to keep a perfect smile? I just couldn't stop myself…this mystery girl was more interesting than even my Cassie.

**Cassie's POV**

I awoke once again to a pounding headache. I blinked my eyes a couple times to focus my vision, as my vision returned I was startled by how dark my surroundings were.

"Welcome back to the living," a voice said with a small laugh

Sitting up slowly, I rubbed my aching head. Looking around I noticed our gang, Jamie, Tim, Dick, and some other blond girl.

"Oh gods, why does my head hurt so badly?" I asked out loud more to myself then to the others. Then my mind snapped to full attention…Dick Grayson? Why on earth was he here?

"I might have, knocked you out…maybe," Dick replied with a look at the ground as he had knocked me out before he knew it was us.

"And….what about her and here?" I asked softly with a nod in the blond's direction.

The girl must have over heard my question for she lifted her head and stared at me, intensity building in her eyes. She locked eyes with me, and there was something familiar about those piercing blue eyes of hers…but what? My mind couldn't come to a conclusion for it was still cloudy from being out for so long…and then she said something that I wouldn't have guessed in a million years.

"I'm Kara, Kara Zor-el," she announced proudly as she gave Dick a look out of the corner of her eye as if asking what exactly to tell me.

"Great….that's great and all, but where in Zeus's name are we?!" I asked, my voice rising with the panic of the whole situation building.

"Cassie…" Dick said softly, "We are in the Phantom Zone…"

"And I'm supposed to know about the Phantom Zone…how exactly?" I asked generally confused with the whole ongoing drama.

**End Note: **So not the drama. Hoped you guys enjoyed. Remember to review and provide us with needed criticism. P.S. It's really fun to read Robin's (Tim Drake) parts in an Indian accent. We will try to update by next week.


End file.
